Silence
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Sometime even music cannot break the silence, nor could wandering thoughts break it either.


Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Time Frame: Katou laying in his room thinking while listening to some music.  
  
Title: Silence  
  
Summary: Sometime even music cannot break the silence, nor could wandering thoughts break it either.  
  
_____------=====-------______  
  
The quiet is unnerving. I hate it. Its always to quiet here. No matter how loud I turn up the music. No matter how much of noise I make, it doesn't fill the room. Only fills up about a foot away from the speekers.  
  
My room echoes as well. It makes it even harder to talk to someone, when you hear your own voice saying excactly what you just said, only in a far far away place. It sucks.  
  
Whats even worst, is when that hush follows you around all over the place. Its like theres something missing, but you cant place what it could be. It could be anything. Maybe that loved one next to your side. Maybe that mayhem that causes you to think, look, listen and hear whats really going on. Otherwise you'd be stuck in some freaky time warp thing. Or something to that matter.  
  
To cramped. This place is ALWAYS to cramped with my shit that I keep for reminders of what my life has been threw. One stuffed bear, couple sringes, bottles of alchohal, pictures of the bruises you took yourself to keep as a reminder not to get in the way. A small, half empty baggie, a super sharp knife... thats just to let you know that it'll have a way to come together in the end. Otherwise, your skrewed.  
  
My loud obnoxtious music is bersting threw my speakers, as I lay with my eyes closed on my bed. Very springy and uncomfortable bed. But you dont deserve anything better. Treating youself to much to even supply a mattress. But that quiet. That fucking quiet is so deafing and hard to come by. Even with the banging metal in my head, I can't think anymore. Its that quiet surrounding my body. Its to quiet anywhere in this house I must call home. Until I either end it, or move out.  
  
My mind focuses on whats playing. Hmm... can't... think... of who it is.... no wait... yes I can. At least I think I can. Can I still think? I might not be able to... who the fuck knows. Kira might know. He knows almost everything there is to know.  
  
Stupid 'A Honor Role Student.'  
  
I don't get him. He hates his father, does all the crap I do. But somehow, someway, he passes with flying colors. Argh! He's so fucking confuseing.  
  
Him with thoughs gergous gold eyes, never knew gold eyes where natral untill I met Kira. And that lean muscular body. Ugh.. my body is over ractive.  
  
Rolling over I glance at the stereo. Song two on that fucked up CD I bought not to long ago when I stole some money from Pop. Good thing he still had'nt noticed. My bruises are just now started to heal completly.  
  
//// Its the Begining of the end You are one step closer Its the Begining of the end You say. 'it will end'  
  
1-800-Suicide I mean its time to run, its time to hide You need wings to fly Yo need someone To take your place When you are gone  
  
1-800-Suicide I mean its time to run, You'd love to die You need wings to fly Yo need someone To take your place When you are gone \\\\\  
  
Hmm... thats a weird idea. And a funny sounding song if you'd ask me. Who'd call someone who supports suicidal people and have that number?  
  
It gets quiet again. That song is droned out by the quiet. Kinda funny to actually see sound waves fighting to reach your ears, but the quiet of silence starts to echo and over power the music sound waves thingys. How ever they explain it. I dont really care. Why should i?  
  
Could life ammounted to more than just this crappy piece of wanna be life? I always heard of people talking about futures and what nots. Could I ever have one? Or should I say, did I ever have a chance at one?  
  
_____-----=====------_______  
  
Owari...  
  
Kalli- wow. This thing is from the dark ages when I first put up Darker Than You under the title of Never Can Tell! oo;; Woah... ^_^; That song, 1-800-SUICIDE is a funny song. It just seemed fitting for dear ol Katou. Anyways! ^_^;;;; interesting to say the least.  
  
Miguel- tis very interesting....  
  
Kalli- to say the least right? Anyways... I thought I should just post it right? It should have its chance... *shrug* 


End file.
